John Deere.RTM. manufactures a four and six wheel vehicle named the Gator Utility Vehicle. These vehicles are used in a variety of applications and can embody two and four wheel drive versions. The Gator Utility Vehicle is powered by a gasoline or diesel engine. The Gator Utility Vehicle produced and sold by John Deere includes a continuously variable transmission combined with a chain drive for the four wheel drive version. The instant invention is a modification to the drive system that can be used on the Gator Utility Vehicle and/or other similar vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,647 to Yoshida is directed to the control of a bidirectional hydraulic motor but does not disclose the use of four bidirectional hydraulic motors for the drive system of a utility vehicle.